


World on Fire

by Shoeless_Sam



Series: Wheel of Prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, steddie, time capsuls, wheel of prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoeless_Sam/pseuds/Shoeless_Sam
Summary: “Do you like… remember?” Stan’s voice was soft as it cut through the cool night air.“I remember that the night the meteor crashed, I made a time capsule."---OR where me (a hardcore reddie shipper) and my best friend thought it would be a fun idea if I made a random wheel of ships and tropes and had to do whatever it landed onthis one is STEDDIE and POST APOCOLYPTIC AU
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Series: Wheel of Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> while I personally ship reddie and not steddie, I thought this would be a fun series to write some ships that aren't my thing and some that are just to get some writing practice! so with the help of a wheel of ships and a wheel of tropes:
> 
> this one is STEDDIE and POST APOCOLYPTIC AU

“Do you like… remember?” Stan’s voice was soft as it cut through the cool night air. There were hardly any other sounds, but that’s just how it was now.

It was a cold night, but it wasn’t raining or snowing. That meant it was probably fall. Maybe even October. Halloween. Stan missed Halloween. But he felt some warmth thinking that at least he remembered. He could tell more people. They didn’t have to forget about the good things.

He felt Eddie tense up beside him. Which he should have expected. They had made a silent agreement not to look back… but how could they not?

They were walking as close as they could get, hand in hand, as they walked through the abandoned city.

“I…” Eddie started, swinging their hands together more.

Stan recognized this as one of the many things he has caught on to. This one in particular meant that he was anxious.

“What things are you asking if I remember?”

“Anything, really… I’m just curious.”

“I remember that the night the meteor crashed, I made a time capsule.” Eddie’s voice broke a little bit at the end, and Stan lifted up their connected hands to kiss the back of Eddie’s.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Stan nodded and looked out around them. The broken buildings that had once been the grand structures of mainstreet. The distant fireworks going off in the distance. Maybe it was July…

“What did you put in it?”

Eddie looked deep in thought before he cleared his voice. “Stupid, meaningless stuff.”

Stan stopped walking and pulled Eddie to a stop as well. “No. Tell me. Nothing of yours is stupid-- or that makes me stupid. Am I stupid?”

Eddie laughed a little and rolled his eyes. “Nope! You’re not stupid.”

“So what was in the time capsule?”

Stan watched as Eddie moved to hold Stan’s other hand as well. He was holding them tight enough to make Stan’s hands go white but he didn’t mind.

“Pictures-- things from my polaroid. Of my family and friends. My actual polaroid too. It was a yellow one that I drew sunflowers on. I wish I still had it but maybe one day someone will dig it up and be able to see how life was-- reinvent it maybe.” Eddie let out a small laugh and looked up. “Also a letter.”

“A letter?”

“Yeah.” Eddie looked back into Stan’s eyes and smiled. “A letter to whoever the fuck is left one day.”

“There’s a lot of us who survived.”

“Is there?” Stan simultaneously loved the little shit look on Eddie’s face and also felt the need to be sassy back.

“Maybe--depends on how good your letter is.”

“What does my letter have to do with things?”

Stan thought for a moment before pulling Eddie closer into a hug. A tight hug. Though that’s all hugs were these days.

“What if your letter is so bad that humanity as a whole decides that we cannot continue?”

“It’s a good letter!” Eddie whined but he was smiling the whole time. “What do you remember?”

“I was a boy scout.”

“A boy scout?!” Eddie laughed as they continued walking. “This is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard! What was your uniform even like?”

“Oh shut the fuck up!”

But of course, neither of them could.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave more ideas for the ships and/or tropes for the wheels :)


End file.
